Mine
by CharlotteCumberbatch
Summary: [MelloxMatt.] Mello seeks comfort in someone else, only to be reminded who knows him better than anyone. Smutty-angsty goodness.


**Something a little different: Death Note. Bottom!Mello because I always saw it that way, not sure why but there's your warning in advance.**

**xoxox**

"Why did you do it? Am I really not enough for you?" Matt demanded, running a hand through fiery locks and glaring at his friend. Or whatever it was they were, neither man was really certain anymore.

Mello huffed a little in irritation and shuffled out of the stained leather trousers, throwing them to the floor in a heap. He was standing there only in his shirt and boxers now. The redhead wanted to avert his eyes but something made him keep staring. It was as if he was mesmerized. He couldn't look away, no matter how uncomfortable he felt.

"You pushed me away, you didn't want me," Mello told him, simply stating facts. "He was there, telling me I was hot... making me feel good and really, it seemed unimportant, just a way for me to feel something other than the pain. It's nothing more than that, Matty..."

A pause, Mello considered; "Angry, hating, animalistic urges."

Matt swallowed and shook his head. "Is that really all you think you're worth?"

A dry smile flickered at Mello's lips but his eyes were dark; "I think you know the answer to that."

"Do you want to know, really? Do you want to hear all about it?" Mello's chapped lips were against Matt's throat now. "You want to hear about how I got down on my knees for him, how sucked him? How I let him ram his cock down my throat again, and again, until I couldn't breath any more, and I begged him for mercy?"

"Stop." Matt groaned. "Just stop or I swear to God I will fuck anything that man left right out of you."

Mello blinked down at him, "you would do that?" He asked, smirking now and Matt realised he'd spoken aloud and took another puff on his cigarette. "Duh." He muttered, sitting up and dragging Mello down to sit beside him.

Mello sat awkwardly, growling quietly under his breath. He was not a submissive person outside of sexual encounters, but something about Matt's threat/promise had made his stomach flip and his heart race. It wasn't even all about the sex, but the fact that Matt would... override the claim Kira had put on him. _In him._ It was a nice feeling. Warm, almost... loving.

They were friends, they fucked, they lived together and for all intents and purposes they were lovers and yet _that word_ had never been uttered between them.

Confusion and hazy lust misted his blue eyes, and he sighed.

"Make me forget him, Matty..." he groaned, "fuck last night out of me, God... make me yours again?" He looked more desperate than Matt had ever seen, and _fuck_ if it wasn't hot as hell.

"I plan on it..." was the lust-fueled, low reply as the blonde was shoved onto his back and his mouth captured by Matt's own. The taste of cigarettes and chocolate mingled, overpowering any lingering evidence of a saltier taste left behind. Cigarettes and chocolate tasted like home, and Kira tasted like regret and shame. Mello moaned against Matt's mouth, both men hardening slightly and the kiss only ended when the redhead suddenly ground his hips down against Mello's, making them both cry out at the sensation and growing harder still.

Mello knew that Matt enjoyed touching him, owning him. The role-reversal gave Matt a chance to let out his frustrations while Mello wanted to be dominated - sick of having to fight every bloody day. It was the perfect arrangement and when moved the covers down even further. Natt sat up, being clad only in his underwear himself, and moved his hand down to Mello's boxers to slide his hand inside to stroke his cock to full hardness, making the blonde thrust upwards for more.

"Fuck, nngh.. Matt!"

A smirk, a jerk of the wrist and Mello was suddenly extremely grateful for all those damn video games giving Matt such amazing precision and skill with his hands. _Damn he knew what to do to him_. Matt tightened his hold and quickened his strokes, sliding the skin of Mello's weeping cock up and down with one hand, changing his grip, fist to backhand, causing the blonde to thrust harder into his hand. Mello could feel his orgasm building, and writhed "M-Matt.. Matt please... can't..." The redhead understood, kissing the bruised lips of his lover and slowed his motions to a stop. He tugged both of their boxers off and threw them along with Mello's shirt onto the ground. Flushed and tousled, they both looked screwed already, but Matt knew this was only the beginning. He rolled Mello over onto his front and bit down on the pale, scarred shoulder - earning him a soft cry, he knew how sensitive the area was.

"_I know your body so much better than that bastard ever would've..._" he growled possessively, Mello nodded desperately with a breathy affirmative falling from his lips. Matt groaned, stroking himself and smearing precum over his length to serve as a lubricant. He didn't want to prep the elder too much, this had a purpose, he stroked Mello's hair to distract him a little as he slid slowly inside the tight heat of his lover, a shudder of pleasure pulsing through them both as they were connected. Mello felt Matt throbbing deep inside him, his body full of the younger man - it felt so right, more natural.

"God Matt... f-fuck me... please..."

"Nngh..."

Matt groaned in lust at the words, sweeping damp blonde hair from the back of Mello's neck to kiss the skin. "You're worth more than that bastard and his mind games, Mells" he whispered, pulling out just an inch or two before slamming back into the delicious heat beneath him, earning a pained but appreciative moan from the blonde.

"God... r-right there..."

Over and over, Matt slammed and ground against that sweet spot he knew would drive Mello crazy, the heat coiling in his stomach at the hot and tight friction of his lover. Even after allowing himself to be used, Mello remained tight as ever and Matt loved it.

"God Mells, I'm close..." Matt gasped, slamming harder and harder now; making Mello cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Me.. t-too... please..." the blonde moaned, stroking his own stiff cock in time with his lovers thrusts, "wash him away Matty, please..." A groan erupted from Matt's chest as he came hard, his dick throbbing and shooting ribbons of cum deep inside his lover, the heat coursing beautifully through his veins as Mello tightened deliciously around him, the lithe body underneath was shuddering in delight as his own orgasm hit him; shooting across the sheets in a frenzy.

They both lay there, not daring to speak, as they attempted to bring their breathing back under control. Mello, finally contented, closed his eyes, feeling his lover's seed trickling slowly out and oozing down the backs of his thighs, as he stared up in awe, searching Matt's exhausted, but peaceful expression. Green eyes gazed down at his, a question glimmering uncertainly;

"Never again" Matt whispered, "right?"

Mello nodded, curling against the redhead and wrapping his arms around him in post-coital bliss. "Never..." he promised, "God, you know me better... I'm..." he broke off. Closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Matty..."

"I know."

A pregnant pause settled between them as they both considered the situation. They were never going to be a normal couple, but Mello knew that things had to change. He couldn't carry on this vicious cycle of pushing each other away until one of them broke.

"I...love you" Mello whispered, his cheeks flushing. Matt looked at him, saw the vulnerability in his eyes.

"I love you too, Mells..." his own voice barely more than a murmur. But it was enough for both of them, and soon they drifted off into a more peaceful sleep, arms still wrapped around each other with a gentle possessiveness.

**xoxox**

**Drunk fanfictions are the best fanfictions, right? I recommend Bells Whiskey any day.**


End file.
